


Not I, Not I.

by InfiniteAlexisA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Drabble, Magic, Magic Stiles, Violence, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteAlexisA/pseuds/InfiniteAlexisA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He danced like madness was running through his veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not I, Not I.

He danced like madness was running through his veins.

His body, swiveling and twisting in and out, almost seeming to collapse on itself, disappearing and causing devastation in the blink of an eye. Eyes barely open, lips parted, letting out sighs that tasted like the universe.

Derek was tranfixed, tracing the line of Stiles body with his eyes, his own body numbed by shock as Stiles took the floor by storm. Limbs swinging and moving in rhythm to music that could not be heard, for this was not a dance, this wasn’t even a fight. This was a massacre, and Derek had a front seat to the carnage.

Stiles moved with deadly precision, his bat forgotten in the blood stained snow in favor of a dagger he tore from the muzzle of a fallen wolf. Derek tugged at his binds once again, hoping to free himself but doing nothing but breaking Stiles’ concentration. The boy looked at Derek, his red hood falling from his head as he jumped back to narrowly avoid the claws of the other packs alpha, the only member of the pack in the clearing that Stiles had yet to kill.

The alpha roared as Stiles jumped away quickly, grabbing his bat off the floor as he sidestepped her advances. A howl of triumph spread through the forest, faltering her step, Isaac’s howl.

Stiles lifted his head and howled back loudly, his message being conveyed through his tone, _Good job_ he howled _Now come help._

Derek could hear Scott and Isaac howl back faintly and the alpha in front of them let out a scream of desperation. She knew that she would be torn apart if the other two wolves got to the clearing. She cast a look down at her dead pack mates and looked torn, Stiles whistled a soft tune as he watched her make a decision, he grinned, it was all teeth.

She spit in his direction, a glob of blood and mucus landing at Stiles’ feet. She tore off into the woods and Stiles let out a howl of victory before jogging over to Derek.

Gently, he pulled the tape off of Derek’s mouth.

“Mountain ash.” Derek gasped, taking in large gulps of air. His nose had been clogged by his own blood. “Mountain ash in the ropes.”

Stiles shot him a look that said he had already guessed that and cut him out of the binds. Derek stood up on wobbly legs, using Stiles to help steady himself. Stiles grinned and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when he looked pained and went toppling forward into Derek.

Before Derek could move Stiles had spun around to face the alpha staining behind him, an inhuman snarl ripping out of his throat.  

“Little red, little red.” The alpha chuckled, Derek could hear Scott and Isaac’s twin howls of distress somewhere close. “Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf?” She grinned at him, her face and hands covered in blood. She looked feral when she crouched and got ready to spring.

Stiles looked like chaos.

He ran towards her, every step making the ground tremble with magic, the alpha’s eyes widened with fear as he had kept his magic to himself before. His eyes burned white and the air around him started to taste of electricity. 

“A Wolf Mage!” she screamed scrambling back and turning to run, Stiles grabbed her by her hair and she barely had time to cry out before he had embedded a hand in her back, his fingers curled around her spine and she shook with tremors as his magic poured through her body. Lightning seemed to come from her very core as she convulsed violently, her skin turning black with every passing minute. He dropped her body to the ground in a heap, her black blood tainting the snow beneath her body pulsing out in unnatural patterns.

“Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf?” Stiles looked over his shoulder to offer Derek a grin that was ridiculously normal given the circumstances. “Not I, not I.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little fic because I was in class and Stiles is the boy who runs with wolves.
> 
> My AO3 name is also my twitter and insta name, feel free to follow me on both/either  
> I'm Stilesinatrenchcoat on Tumblr, follow me!
> 
> Please like and comment! Even a smiley/sad face comment is good, feedback helps so much


End file.
